17
by ranu.fikhar
Summary: The epic story of the sole 6 survivors of the F.S. Norchwick's incident as they travel through space, far from help
1. Chapter 1: Escape

CHAPTER 1

ESCAPE

F.S. NORCHWICK, 40,000 KM FROM BELVON-49

This magnificent freighter ship is carrying 2,018 passengers, 12 ships, 3 cruisers, and around 15,000 tons of freight. Glenn Romero, a former federation captain, is sipping a slug drink with a name he couldn't pronounce while thinking of the horrors of the mission he just completed 2 weeks ago. Glenn is now living a more quite life. On his way to back to his home-planet, Nindwisk-25.

"Well this isn't to bad" Glenn thought to himself. "It's slimy but rather sweet". The bar is packed, but quite. Nobody recognizes his face even though he just saved galaxy. He stares at the redwood, thinking, just thinking, what he did. He saved the galaxy, became a hero, but all the things he did on that ship. That out-of-date, sluggish, Kestrel Cruiser. He killed so many people. So many fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, friends and foes. Little did he know that he wouldn't have much time to grief in bad memories.

The bartender, a Mantis, snaps him out of it. "Hey buddy, you okay? You look like you could need another shot." He says. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, thanks." Glenn replies. He walks out of the ship's bar, noticing a rock couple walking past him. He walks through the long, white, corridor. Making a beeline for his room, when suddenly, he hears that haunting message go through the intercom. Red Alert. Not again.

He feels the floor rumble and hear distant screams. A man with large glasses runs out of a room adjacent to Glenn's. "Amy man the weapo-" Glenn said acting on impulse. "… Get to the life ships!" The man goes back inside and seconds later comes out with a over-night bag. He and the man run straight to the side of the ship. They come across a crowd of people trying to open the airlocks of the docked life ships. "Why won't it open?" Glenn hears among the loud voices of the struggling people. He runs to a woman and her son desperately trying to open an airlock. Reacting, Glenn tries to put his fingers through the crack, barely able to sink a fingernail in it. The man he saw earlier has disappeared. Glenn pulls as hard as he can. He was quite a strong man but he couldn't pry open the airlock doors. He looks back and finds the man he saw earlier with an ion crowbar in his hands. He sticks it into the crack and manages to break it free. The man and the woman with her child run inside but Glenn stays outside waving his hand, inviting others to the ship. Another man, tall, comes running and goes inside the ship. Through the panic and chaos, Glenn sees a man with no legs lying on the ground next to a wheelchair. He rushes to him, picking him up and putting him in the wheelchair just as an explosion goes off in the background. He pushes the legless man back to the life ship and makes it just in time as the airlock closes. He goes to the pilot seat, activating the controls. He hears the woman yell "Hey, what about the others?" Just as she said that, another, more larger explosion goes off. He detaches the life ship, and flies off a good distance away from the F.S. Norchwick. He looks behind and sees the entire back half of the ship completely shredded off the rest of the ship. Another explosion goes off, now in the front half. Finally, a single, massive explosion tears the ship apart, damaging the life ship. Life ship 17, now spinning out of control, is struggling to keep her crew alive.

Next chapter coming 10th February!


	2. Chapter 2: Survivors

CHAPTER 2

SURVIVORS

LIFE SHIP 17, SOMEWHERE NEAR BELVON-9

Glenn looks at the explosion in aw. Not even realisng that the ship's out of control until he hits his head on the fuel gauge. Hard. So hard that he almost completely blacks out. He could just barely see the boy and the mother falling with him. The ship is now spining wildely out of control, moving farther and farther away from the wreak of the Norwick.

Amidst the chaos, he could see the legless man crawling towards him. "What the fuck are you doing, get down!" Glenn screached at the man.

"Turn it off!" the legless man replied.

"What?" Glenn replied, on the verge of fainting.

"The fucking gravity, turn it off!"

"Oh shit"

With the rest of his might, pulled himself up on to the dashboard and quickly located the A.G. (Artificial Gravity) next to the cracked fuel gauge. It was behind s thick glass box that needed to be opened. Unfortunately, Glenn just cracked his cranium on a fuel gauge and couldn't think straight, so instead grabed the ion powered crowbar and smashed the glass box to bits.

With a quick and steady pull, everybody slowly rised off the floor of the Life Ship. The legless man floated over and pushed Glenn aside, this time hitting his back against the fire extinguisher. Almost by the book, the legless man performed a recovery manouver that Glenn forgot the name of. He didn't pay attention too much in Advanced Piloting class, he just learned on the job.

"It's what you're supposed to do" the legless man said to Glenn once the ship came to a halt.

"What?" Glenn replied, still confused and disoriented.

"Turn off the Gravity. In that situation, you tell to your crew to hold on to something and turn off the gravity. Gets rid of the inertia" he replied

"Oh… right. I knew that."

"Did any of the information the academy tought you in flight school got through that thick fucking skull of yours?"

"Hey… fuck.. you… buddy…" Glenn was passing out now.

He woke up on one of the cots on the side of the ship with the gravity turned back on again. He could feel and aking pain on the back of his head, he felt with his hands large bandage. He got up and got out of the very small sleeping area to find the boy sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed playing with a handheld video games console and the other man he saw earlier sitting next to him on a laptop. "Hey, your awake" The boy said. "Hey he's awake" he said to the man sitting next to him. "Oh hey. Your head okay?" He said to Glenn. "I'm James"

Now that he could see clearly now, he got a good look at them. James was a tall felow and had square electronic glasses and poofy hair. He wore a plain white shirt and red tie that was mostly covered by a grey vest. The boy wore a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. And then Glenn looked at himself. His dark grey trench coat and Zoltan jeans were covered in sweat and a little bit of his own blood. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm Glenn. Glenn Arbiter." Glenn replied to James looking confuzzled. "Hey, you're awake, I'm Olvia and that's my son Jonah." Said the mother of the boy, standing into doorway leading to some kind of storge locker. "Hi, I'm nine by the way" little Jonah said. "The guy in front is Nathan, don't disturb him. He went into the storage locker and left with some rations and sealed the door" said James.

"Listen to the nerd Glenn, don't you, or anyone dare to fucking come in here. If you pry, shoot, or blow the door open, I will clonk your head hard with this Crowbar you here me?" Nathan shouted from the little opening in the door. "So, what's the situation?" Glenn asked everybody.

"Well, we are in some deep shit. I checked the engines and the goddamn fuel tank was blown off in the explosion so now were running on reserve and the radio's dead." Replied James.

Ah shit.

AUTHORS NOTES:

Hey, remember when I said I was going to upload the next chapter in Febuary of 2013, and it's now October of 2014? Yeah… why you ask? Procrastination, but now iv'e moved to a new school and HOPEFULLY, ill get another chapter finished by Halloween, I PROMISE.


End file.
